Fanfik Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Przezabawna parodia chyba wszelkich możliwych opowiadań HP!


Autor: Doom Song

Tytuł oryginału: The Fic That Must Not Be Named

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Mam nadzieję, że ją otrzymam razem ze zwrotnym mailem:)

Oryginał: http// www. fictionalley. org / authors / doomsong / TFTMNBN01a. html

FANFIK, KTÓREGO IMIENIA NIE WOLNO WYMAWIAĆ

Voldemort siedział w _swoim_ fotelu i wpatrywał się w ogień. Płomienie lizały obrzeża kominka rzucając jednocześnie niesamowite cienie na pokój. Nagle wstał i objął wzrokiem zgromadzonych przy nim Śmierciożerców.

- Kazałem wam tutaj przybyć... – zaczął, lecz przerwał mu jego przydupas, Glizdogon, który wpadł do pokoju, potknął się o dywanik i wylądował u stóp Voldemorta. Czarny Pan pociągnął nosem z pogardą.

- Widzę, że postanowiłeś wykorzystać tę wyjątkową chwilę by publicznie się ośmieszyć, Glizdogonie. – powiedział. Peter wstał, wydał kilka nieartykułowanych dźwięków i zajął swoje miejsce wśród Śmierciożerców.

Voldemort odchrząknął i zaczął ponownie:

- Kazałem wam tutaj przybyć, żeby...

Ale po raz kolejny Czarny Pan zmuszony był przerwać, gdyż coś przypominającego wielkie, okaleczone urządzenie kuchenne wyważyło drzwi do pokoju. Voldemort westchnął i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Już ci mówiłem, że nikt tutaj nie ma twojego pierścienia, Sauronie. – rzekł z irytacją. Sauron podrapał się w głowę i zerknął na Śmieciożerców.

- Ale _dacie_ mi znać jeśli go znajdziecie, prawda?

- Tak. – odpowiedział Voldemort gniewnie marszcząc brwi.

- Och. No, to w takim razie będę już leciał.

Sauron stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wycofał się powoli i wrócił do swojego własnego fanfika.

Voldemort spróbował jeszcze raz.

- Kazałem wam tutaj przybyć w pewnym konkretnym celu. Najwyższy czas, by Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył stał się Ofiarą Zgonu.

Jego poplecznicy spojrzeli po sobie. W powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane pytanie.

- Zgon oznacza śmierć, debile. – warknął Malfoy do pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Rozległo się zbiorowe „acha"; kilka osób kiwnęło ze zrozumieniem głowami.

- Powiedz, mój Panie, czy masz jakiś absurdalnie misterny plan by niepostrzeżenie złapać chłopaka, a jednocześnie zostawić wystarczająco wiele śladów, by ktoś zaczął coś podejrzewać?

- Tak, Lucjuszu, mam. Glizdogonie, przynieś mi granaty, trochę proszku do pieczenia ciasta i trochę tych sztucznych woskowych ust. Potter zginie! – wykrzyknął Voldemort.

Glizdogon drgnął.

- Co? – spytał.

Voldemort wycelował w niego palec.

- NIE WZBUDZAJ MOJEGO WNIEWU!!!

Peter uciekł z pokoju, a Voldemort z powrotem usiadł w _swoim_ fotelu.

Bycie Czarnym Panem nie jest łatwe.

Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie, otoczony przez Severusa Snape'a, Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina. Dlaczego? Bo tak mówię.

- Obawiam się, że Voldemort może mieć kolejny plan porwania Harry'ego, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi nasz absolutnie oczywisty szpieg, Snape. – powiedział łagodnie dyrektor, spoglądając na Snape'a. Syriusz zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- A skąd wiadomo, że możemy mu ufać? Był Śmierciożercą. Jego kumple to Śmierciożercy.

Snape tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Cóż, Black, przynajmniej żaden z moich przyjaciół nie zaleca się raz w miesiącu do nogi od krzesła. – odparł chłodno.

Syriusz z wściekłością ścisnął poręcze swojego fotela. Remus wyglądał, jakby strzelił w niego piorun. Dumbledore uniósł dłoń by ich uciszyć, ale na próżno.

- Tak? To dokładnie jak twoja gęba! TWOJA GĘBA! – odwrzasnął Syriusz.

- Czy wyjdziesz, jeśli rzucę ci patyk? – odparował Severus. Dumbledore wypuścił z różdżki kilka iskierek i w końcu zaległa cisza.

- Musimy zapewnić Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo. To nasz główny cel. Wasza dwójka może sobie później poskakać do gardeł. Potrzebujemy czegoś, co przekonująco rozproszy naszą uwagę i w efekcie sprawi, że nie będziemy wiedzieli co dzieje się z Harrym do ostatniej możliwej chwili. – wytłumaczył Dumbledore. Trzej mężczyźni przytaknęli.

- Ja będę wredny i niejednoznacznie groźny, więc Potter automatycznie uzna, że jestem zły. – zaproponował Snape. Dyrektor kiwnął głową.

- A ja cichaczem puszczę praktycznie wszystkie jego wybryki płazem i przez to narażę na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Syriuszu, ty będziesz się starał pomóc, ale ze względu na to, że nie masz pojęcia o co w ogóle chodzi w tej całej sytuacji, będziesz bezużyteczny. Remusie, ty będziesz tylko wałęsał się od sali do sali. Wszystko jasne? – spytał Dumbledore mierząc mężczyzn poważnym spojrzeniem. Cała trójka zgodziła się z planem i wstała, by wyjść.

- Cóż, ja zamierzam zamartwiać się tym, że nie jestem dobrym ojcem chrzestnym. Remus pogrąży się w rozpaczy z powodu bycia wilkołakiem. – powiadomił dyrektora Syriusz. Remus potaknął, zastanawiając się dlaczego nie dostał więcej tekstu.

- A ja będę robił różne rzeczy. Z eliksirami. I zastanawiał się co jest nie tak z moim życiem. – oznajmił Snape wychodząc za drzwi.

Kiedy wszyscy opuścili gabinet, Dumbledore znów usiadł za biurkiem i westchnął.

Bycie dobrym czarodziejem nie jest łatwe.

Harry siedział na Eliksirach krojąc różne obleśne rzeczy. Nagle podniósł głowę, gdyż miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Zauważył wtedy, że Ron, razem ze swoim krzesłem, przysunął się bliżej do niego. Harry odsunął się. Nikt inny chyba tego nie zauważył.

- Wiesz, Harry... już od tak dawna jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... śpimy nawet w tym samym dormitorium! – Ron zatrzepotał rzęsami i znów przysunął się bliżej do Harry'ego, który znów się odsunął.

- Eee... – Harry'emu brakło słów, a tymczasem znikąd pojawił się Draco.

- Potter – jestem podły i mam image złego chłopca. Wiem, że cię to kręci. – stwierdził i wskoczył na ławkę, stając przed Harrym. Chłopiec zadrżał ze strachu. Ron wciąż się do niego przysuwał.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – rozległ się zza ich pleców surowy głos. Harry podskoczył i stanął twarzą w twarz z profesorem Snape'm.

- Próbujemy uwieść Harry'ego! – wyjaśnił Ron. Snape uniósł brew i podszedł bliżej do Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter, wie pan, że moje włosy nie są aż _tak_ tłuste? – nauczyciel starał się wyglądać sugestywnie, lecz przegrał z kretesem. Harry w panice rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz nikt inny nie zauważył tego, co się działo. Zdesperowany i przerażony, Harry wydarł z kapcia w kierunku drzwi i uciekł. Biegł korytarzami jak najdalej od lochów, gdy nagle potknął się o coś dużego i futrzastego.

- Wąchacz? – krzyknął Harry kiedy zobaczył psa. Rozbrzmiało ciche „pop" i na miejscu zwierzaka pojawił się Syriusz.

- Harry, jak dobrze, że cię widzę – mam ważne pytanie... – szepnął pomagając chrześniakowi wstać z podłogi, po czym objął go ramieniem i spojrzał głęboko w oczy.

- Czy ty... lubisz pieski, Harry? – spytał aksamitnym głosem.

Harry uciekł z wrzaskiem.

Hermiona spod zmarszczonych brwi obserwowała przyjaciela. Harry siedział skulony w rogu Pokoju Wspólnego, dygotał i mamrotał do siebie. Kiedy Ron przyszedł z korytarza by iść do swojego dormitorium puścił oko do Harry'ego, który zaczął mamrotać jeszcze głośniej i szybciej. Hermiona powoli podeszła do niego uważając, by nie wykonać żadnego gwałtownego ruchu.

- Harry...? - zaczęła. Chłopiec pisnął i zwinął się w kulkę. Nagle na Harry'ego i Hermionę padł cień.

- Może ja spróbuję? – rozległ się zimny głos. Hermiona odwróciła się zszokowana.

- Malfoy?! Co ty wyprawiasz? To nie jest twój pokój wspólny!

Draco spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.

- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć się z Harrym...

Hermiona mu przerwała.

- Nie! Wynoś się stąd! W tej chwili! A pfe!

Wskazała na drzwi. Malfoy westchnął i ruszył do wyjścia, mamrocząc coś do siebie po francusku. Hermiona wciąż stała na swoim miejscu ze zdezorientowaną miną. W końcu przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Idę sobie. Chyba wezmę eliksir nasenny.

Wstała i pobiegła do dormitorium. Nikt nie zauważył dużego, szarego szczura obserwującego biednego, straumatyzowanego chłopca siedzącego w kącie.

Tralalala tralalala GLIZDEK! Tralalala tralalala GLIZDEK!

Glizdogon pojawił się z cichym „pop" i beznadziejnym podkładem muzycznym. Harry szybko wyskoczył ze swojego kącika i przybrał pozę karateki.

- Ty! – krzyknął wyciągając różdżkę. Glizdogon wypluł kłaczek i wycelował w Harry'ego swoją własną.

- Tak. Ja. A teraz przejdźmy do emocjonalnej konfrontacji!

Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkie i wilgotne od powstrzymywanych łez. Gdzieś w tle zaczęła lecieć smutna muzyka.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego zdradziłeś moich rodziców? – wykrzyknął Harry i padł na kolana. Muzyka zaczęła grać głośniej.

- Dlatego, że James ją zabrał. – syknął Glizdogon jadowicie. – Zabrał moją ostatnią paczkę Cheerios!

Harry sapnął zszokowany. Wspaniały obraz ojca, który pielęgnował w swojej wyobraźni, był zburzony.

- Kłamiesz! – oznajmił piskliwie, znów celując różdżką w Glizdogona. Peter wypluł kolejny kłaczek i potrząsnął głową, szykując się do rzucenia klątwy na Harry'ego. Nagle łzawy podkład muzyczny ucichł. Drzwi do żeńskiego dormitorium otworzyły się skrzypiąc niemiłosiernie i wyłonił się zza nich nikt inny jak...

- Krzywołap! – wykrzyknął Harry radośnie. Wielki, paskudny kocur skoczył z progu prosto na twarz Glizdogona. Peter wrzasnął z gniewem i furią – które są jednym i tym samym.

- Nieee! Tylko nie włosy! – jęknął Glizdek żałośnie. Szybko transformował się i uciekł z Pokoju Wspólnego. Krzywołap usiadł na podłodze i zaczął wylizywać futerko. Harry opuścił różdżkę i przeczesał ręką swoje zwariowane włosy.

- Rany, ale dzień. Chyba po prostu pójdę do łóżka, a jutro może wszystkim już przejdzie ten haj. – stwierdził na głos. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi do dormitorium chłopców, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o Ronie. Zawahał się.

- Ekhm. Po prostu będę spał w ubraniu. – powiedział Krzywołapowi i ruszył dalej.

Krzywołap się tym nie przejął.

Voldemort patrzył na Glizdogona z gniewem i rozczarowaniem.

- Nie udało ci się złapać chłopaka? Przez kota? – spytał groźnie.

Glizdogon zwiesił głowę zawstydzony i potaknął. Voldemort wstał ze swojego fotela i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Powinienem porządnie skopać twoje du...

Glizdogon mu przerwał, co było totalnie głupim pomysłem.

- Nie! Nie, mój Panie!!! Naprawię ten błąd! Daj mi jeszcze jedna szansę!

Voldemort zastanowił się. Glizdogon go zawiódł i zasługiwał na śmierć, ale z drugiej strony minie sto lat zanim jego krew uda się sprać z dywanu. – Dobrze, Glizdogonie, ale i tak musisz zapłacić za swój błąd. Transformuj się i pozwól Nagini ganiać cię dookoła, ku mojemu socjopatycznemu zadowoleniu. – Voldemort uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

Glizdogon westchnął i transformował się.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona szli korytarzem na swoja następną lekcję. Kiedy minęli jeden z zakrętów stanęli jak wryci. Tuż przed nimi stała piękna dziewczyna.

- Cześć! Jestem tajemniczą uczennicą z wymiany! Nazywam się Mary Sue! Czy chcecie zagłębić się w moją przeszłość jednocześnie zakochując się we mnie, a następnie uwolnić z rąk Voldemorta? – uśmiechnęła się tak, że prawie oślepił ich blask jej zębów. Harry spojrzał na zegarek i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie da rady. Mamy Transmutację. Yyy... może później?

Mary Sue wzruszyła ramionami i potruchtała dalej. Trio ruszyło przed siebie, gdy nagle jakiś przypadkowy pierwszoroczniak pojawił się znikąd.

- Harry Potterze! Aaaaach! Dyrektor chce cię widzieć! Łiii!

Pierwszoroczniak objął Harry'ego, przytulił się do niego i uciekł. Harry poprawił szatę i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora.

Harry, zdenerwowany, usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

- Cytrynowego dropsa? – zaproponował dyrektor.

- Wbrew mojej religii. – odmówił Harry.

- Harry, mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia, nie wiem jak zareagujesz... – Dumbledore odchrząknął. – Harry – profesor Snape jest twoim ojcem.

Harry'ego wcięło.

- Naprawdę?

- Nie. Ale zawalasz Eliksiry. Postaraj się pracować nieco sumienniej, dobrze? – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo nim powoli opuścił gabinet.

Później tego dnia Hermiona, Harry i Ron wpadli do sali Eliksirów. Malfoy zaczepił ich.

- Patrzcie! To Potter i jego fanklub! – Draco i jego banda zarechotali.

- Trzep orzechy! – zrewanżował się Ron. Zanim Malfoy zdążył odpowiedzieć, do klasy wparował Snape. Zaczął pisać instrukcje na tablicy, kiedy do sali wszedł Remus.

- Lupin! Co, u diabła, robisz w mojej pracowni? – warknął na niego Snape. Lupin tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

- Kto, ja? Och, ja tylko wałęsam się od sali do sali.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i wyszedł.

- Wracajcie do pracy! – fuknął Snape na uczniów. Zerknąwszy jeszcze raz na drzwi wrócił do pisania instrukcji.

Neville wrzucał do kociołka wszystkie składniki na chybił – trafił i po chwili jego eliksir spektakularnie eksplodował.

- Jestem taki niegrzeczny! – wrzasnął Neville kiedy profesor Snape wyrzucił go z sali.

Harry cichaczem szedł korytarzem w kierunku wolnych pokoi na tyłach zamku by zobaczyć się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Dotarł do właściwych drzwi i zapukał lekko. Dało się słyszeć stłumione „proszę" i uśmiechnięta twarz Syriusza Blacka powitała Harry'ego, kiedy wszedł do pokoju.

- Cześć, Syriuszu. – powiedział Harry, po czym przytulił się do ojca chrzestnego.

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – spytał Syriusz uprzejmie. Usiadł przed kominkiem i gestem nakłonił chrześniaka, by zrobił to samo. Harry usiadł naprzeciwko Syriusza i przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Wiesz... zastanawiam się, czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi coś o moim ojcu. O tym, jak to było za jego szkolnych czasów. – powiedział ostrożnie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zaszły mgłą.

- Oczywiście. Mam doskonałą historię...

Typowa opowieść o Huncwotach, przedstawiona w formie wspomnienia

- Nudzi mi się. – obwieścił popularny, atrakcyjny James Potter rzucając się na łóżko. On i jego trzej przyjaciele obijali się w dormitorium pewnego zimnego, listopadowego ranka.

- Możemy podręczyć Snape'a. – zasugerował młody, zdzirowaty Syriusz Black.

- Możemy odrobić lekcje. – powiedział dziwnie hermionowaty Remus Lupin.

- Nie! Zjedzmy coś!!!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Petera. James skoczył na równe nogi.

- Nie. Podręczymy Snape'a. Chodźcie, moje pachołki!

James i jego przyjaciele szybko wybiegli z dormitorium. Peter pognał za nimi.

Severus Snape wyglądał przez okno i obserwował padający śnieg; był bowiem naprawdę złym chłopcem. Właśnie miał się odwrócić, kiedy rozbłysło różowe światło. Obawiając się najgorszego, Snape spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że nie ma już na sobie szat. Ich miejsce zajęła falbaniasta, różowa suknia balowa, w której wyglądał jak naćpana Barbie. Z powrotem podniósł głowę i zawarczał na stojących przed nim, śmiejących się Huncwotów.

- POTTER! – ryknął. Chciał ruszyć na przód, lecz poślizgnął się na swoich markowych szpilkach. Upadł na twarz, a z jego wyciągniętej różdżki wyleciało ciemnoniebieskie światło. Złowrogi promień uderzył w sufit i odłupał jego fragment, który spadł na Petera.

- O mój Boże, zabili Petera! – krzyknął James.

- Dranie! – zgodził się Syriusz.

Koniec głupiego wspomnienia o Huncwotach

Harry siedział w ciszy kiedy Syriusz skończył swoją opowieść. Po kilku chwilach zakaszlał.

- Cóż, właśnie coś mi się przypomniało i muszę już iść. – powiedział, po czym wstał i szybko ruszył do drzwi.

- Tak, zobaczymy się później! – Syriusz wytarł oczy serwetką i westchnął kiedy Harry zamknął drzwi.

- Wspomnienia. – westchnął znowu i przytulił swojego misia.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli przy stole i grzecznie jedli śniadanie. Wszystko było w porządku... ale nie do końca. W stan totalnego szoku wprowadził Harry'ego Draco Malfoy, który wskoczył na stół Slytherinu i zaczął kręcić biodrami w rytm nagle grającej muzyki.

- You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel... – zaczął śpiewać Draco. Harry odwrócił się do Rona z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy.

- Co tu się dzieje, na Merlina? – spytał przyjaciela. Ron wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, by spytać Hermionę. Ale Hermiony nie było...

- Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know? – śpiewała Hermiona na końcu stołu. Zaczęła wykonywać skomplikowany taniec razem z Parvati i Lavender, które stały za nią.

Ron i Harry obserwowali to z chora fascynacją, zupełnie jak ludzie, którzy widzą wraki samochodów, ale dopiero kiedy Snape zaczął śpiewać „I'm just a girl" zrozumieli, że coś było nie tak. Koszmarnie, koszmarnie nie tak. Obaj jak z procy wystrzelili w kierunku drzwi, oglądając się tylko raz na horror, którym był śpiew ich kolegów. Postanowili pobiec po pomoc do Syriusza.

- Okej. – wydyszał Harry przed drzwiami pokoju swojego ojca chrzestnego. – Otworzę te drzwi powoli i cicho. W ten sposób staniemy się pewnie świadkami czegoś potwornego i będziemy emocjonalnymi kalekami do końca życia.

Ron kiwnął głową i Harry ostrożnie uchylił drzwi...

- Summer lovin', had me a blast! – śpiewał Remus wyciągając ręce do Syriusza.

- Summer lovin', happened so fast! – odśpiewał Syriusz. Ron i Harry wrzasnęli ze zgrozą, po czym zatrzasnęli drzwi i ruszyli pędem w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

- To musi być jakiś okrutny podstęp autorstwa Tego – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Mogę – Wymówić – Bo – Zwariowałem. – stwierdził Ron i rzucił się na kanapę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Harry przytaknął. Ron i Harry często sobie przytakują.

Nagle Harry złapał się za bliznę i upadł na podłogę. Miał wizję dotyczącą Voldemorta. Straszliwą wizję.

- Cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels a little empty without me. – zarapował Voldemort i rzucił się na ziemię próbując breakdance'a. Glizdogon stał z tyłu.

- Despite all my rage, I'm still just a rat in a cage. – śpiewał kiwając głową na prawo i lewo.

- AAACH! NIEEE! – wrzasnął Harry i usiadł na łóżku. Starał się uspokoić swój oddech.

- 'Arry? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Ron sennie. Harry zadrżał ze strachu.

- Tak... tak, w porządku. – Harry położył się z powrotem z błyskiem przerażenia w oczach i spróbował znowu zasnąć.

Hermiona z narażeniem życia zbiegała po zaczarowanych schodach, pędząc na następną lekcję. Ponieważ lubiła egzystować w ciągłym stresie, postanowiła ot, tak sobie, po raz kolejny skorzystać w tym roku ze zmieniacza czasu. Była niemal u samych stóp schodów, gdy poślizgnęła się do przodu i z efektownym piruetem wylądowała na podłodze (Schodzenie po schodach jest zawsze trudniejsze niż wchodzenie).

Hermiona wstała i zauważyła, że jej zmieniacz czasu roztrzaskał się i zaczął świecić.

- O nie! A byłam taka ostrożna! – krzyknęła skonsternowana i przeniosła się w czasie, gdyż właśnie to ma miejsce za każdym razem, gdy stłucze się zmieniacz czasu.

Hermiona obudziła się, nieco zamroczona, u stóp schodów. Stała nad nią rudowłosa dziewczyna.

- Wszystko w porządku? Zabawnie wyglądasz, kiedy jesteś nieprzytomna. – powiedziała. – Jestem Lily Evans.

Hermione zamurowało. Jakie to _ironiczne_. Szybko wstała i strzepnęła z siebie resztki zmieniacza czasu. Dziewczyna obserwowała ją (Ble! Zmieniaczoczasowe ciacha!).

- Muszę iść do Dumbledore'a, bo on potrafi rozwiązać każdy problem. – powiedziała Hermiona i pobiegła w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora.

Hermiona siedziała na wielkim krześle przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a, czekając w milczeniu opowiedziawszy swoja historię.

- Myślę, że powinnaś zwyczajnie chodzić na zajęcia i przebywać z innymi uczniami. Co złego może z tego wyniknąć? – powiedział Dumbledore. Hermiona kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Kiedy przechodziła przez próg dyrektor rzucił w nią kilkoma cytrynowymi dropsami.

Hermiona szła do wieży Gryffindoru, gdy nagle ktoś na nią wpadł. Chłopiec, oczywiście. Chłopiec z tłustymi włosami, w szatach Slytherinu. Hermiona wiedziała, że to musi być Snape.

- Patrz, jak łazisz! – fuknął. Hermiona zrobiła maślane oczy. Kto by podejrzewał, że Snape był taki czarujący jako nastolatek! Chłopak spojrzał na nią drwiąco i pomaszerował dalej. Hermiona westchnęła z rozmarzeniem i znów ruszyła w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.

Kiedy tylko weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego Lily podbiegła do niej i zaczęła ciągnąć do swoich przyjaciół. Hermiona natychmiast rozpoznała Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka, Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrew.

Niemal zemdlała z zachwytu.

- Jestem ucsznnicą, która przyjechała tu w ramach wymiany z innej szkoły. – wytłumaczyła im.

- Jakiej szkoły? – spytał Remus z ciekawością.

- Nie wiem. – odpowiedział Hermiona. Wszyscy to zaakceptowali.

- Chodźcie moi przyjaciele, dziewczyno i dziewczyno z wymiany. Idziemy na obiad. – obwieścił James i wstał. Wszyscy ruszyli w jego ślady. Kiedy szli, Hermiona dyskretnie podstawiła nogę Peterowi.

Na obiedzie do stołu Gryffindoru podszedł Snape, gapiąc się na Hermionę w podejrzanie dziwny sposób. Peter w popłochu schował się za Jamesa.

- Coś cię boli, Smarkerusie? – spytał chłodno Syriusz pochłaniając swój budyń. Snape stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym padł przed Hermioną na kolana.

- Kocham cię! – wyznał i objął ją ramionami. Gdyby nie ten gest, Hermiona z rozkoszy zleciałaby z krzesła. Lily prawie się udławiła, a Peter schował się pod stołem. Remus i Syriusz wyglądali na załamanych.

- Nie!!! – wrzasnął Syriusz.

- Ona jest moja!!! – zaskrzeczał Remus, przeskoczył przez stół i zaatakował Snape'a. Po chwili rzucił się na nich Syriusz. Hermiona siedziała zszokowana.

- Szkoda, że u siebie nie jestem tak popularna. – zadumała się, po czym ogarnęło ją niezwykłe uczucie przenoszenia się w czasie.

Hermiona kolejny raz ocknęła się u stóp schodów. Plecy bolały ją od leżenia na podręczniku od Eliksirów. Wstała, zebrała swoje rzeczy i jakby nigdy nic ruszyła na Zaklęcia.

Snape właśnie nakładał na swoje włosy kolejna porcję tłuszczu, gdy przez jego ramię przepłynął olbrzymi ból. Odłożył tłuszcz i złapał się za rękę. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów, przeszedł do swojego salonu i wrzucił do kominka nieco iskrzącego się proszku.

- Dumbledore! – powiedział głośno. Moment później budząca grozę, dryfująca twarz dyrektora pojawiła się w ogniu. Snape powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie.

- Zostałem wezwany. – poinformował grobowym tonem. Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

- Postaraj się nie dać zabić. Ani zranić. Ostatnim razem trzeba było porządnie się namęczyć żeby zmyć twoją krew ze schodów wejściowych. – powiedział delikatnie, po czym zniknął.

Snape szybko pobiegł do swojej sypialni i ubrał się w swój kozacki strój Śmierciożercy (Tylko dwanaście sykli w najbliższej Wypożyczalni Kostiumów Freda!).

Snape cicho aportował się na miejsce i starał się uspokoić oddech. Żeby się aportować musiał biec aż do Zakazanego Lasu! Trzeba będzie porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledorem. Severus i pozostali Śmierciożercy zamilkli kiedy Voldemort wszedł do pokoju i usiadł w _swoim_ fotelu.

- Moi poddani! Jestem znudzony. – oświadczył. Snape skrzywił się. Wiedział, czego od nich oczekiwano, kiedy Czarny Pan się nudził. Czegoś tak okropnego...

- Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream... – zaczął śpiewać Crabbe, ale Voldemort uniósł dłoń by go uciszyć.

- Nie. Dziś potrzeba będzie czegoś więcej niż waszego totalnego poniżenia się, by mnie rozbawić. – powiedział Voldemort znużonym tonem. Do pokoju wszedł Glizdogon ubrany w czarną perukę i okulary. Na jego czole namalowana była różowym markerem blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Wyglądał na absolutnie zażenowanego. Voldemort uniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją w Lucjusza. Błysnęło światło, włosy Lucjusza zniknęły, a jego oczy zrobiły się czerwone.

- Lucjuszu, zaatakuj Glizdogona.

Peter zakwiczał ze strachu.

Dwie godziny później Snape wrócił do swoich kwater, w których czekał Dumbledore. Dyrektor przez moment przyglądał mu się krytycznie.

- Severusie... niespecjalnie ci do twarzy w niebieskim. – stwierdził, krzywiąc się na suknię do kankana, w którą był ubrany Snape. Mistrz Eliksirów wzruszył ramionami.

- Lucjuszowi dostała się zielona. Voldemort zawsze lubił go bardziej ode mnie. – nadąsał się. Nagle Dumbledore zrozumiał.

- Voldemort był znudzony?

Snape potaknął. Dumbledore przybrał współczującą minę. Snape rzucił się na fotel i westchnął.

- Cóż, przynajmniej nie zmienił mnie znów we flaminga.

Dumbledore podniósł się i wychodząc poklepał Snape'a po ramieniu.

Voldemort był _wcieleniem_ zła.

Ashley szła korytarzem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi – Ronem, Hermioną i Harrym. Pojawiła się znikąd, ale z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu wszyscy ją lubili.

- Co chcecie dzisiaj robić? – zapytał Ron. Wszyscy wzruszyli ramionami.

Remus przeszedł obok nich i Ashley uszczypnęła go w tyłek. Lunatyk zatrzymał się zaalarmowany, a ona puściła do niego oczko.

- Chodźcie ludzie, odwiedzimy Hagrida. – powiedział Ron i odciągnął Ashley od Remusa, na którego chciała się rzucić.

Zapukali w drzwi chatki Hagrida. Rozległ się jakiś łoskot i kacze kwakanie, po czym Hagrid otworzył drzwi.

- Siemanko 'Arry, 'On, 'Ermiona i 'Shley. Mata chętkę na 'erbatkę? – spytał radośnie, tak radośnie, że aż przerażająco. Wszyscy ze strachem gapili się na niego. Ashley nachyliła się do Harry'ego.

- Masz w ogóle pojęcie co on powiedział? – szepnęła. Harry pokręcił głową. Cała czwórka powoli zaczęła się wycofywać. Hagrid wciąż jeszcze cos paplał, ale oni pędem ruszyli z powrotem do zamku.

- Chodźmy walczyć z Voldemortem! – zarządziła Ashley kiedy weszli do środka. Pozostali spojrzeli na nią jakby oszalała.

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy to zrobić? – wrzasnęła Hermiona. Ashley wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jestem autorką, nie mogę umrzeć. – powiedziała. Po chwili zauważyła włóczącego się nieopodal Remusa i ruszyła za nim. Ron chciał ją gonić, ale zmienił zdanie.

- Ron – kocham twoją siostrę. – wyznał nagle Harry. Ron zaczerwienił się, a jego oczy wylazły na wierzch.

- Trzymaj się z daleka od mojej siostry! – krzyknął i rzucił się na Harry'ego. Hermiona przewróciła oczami i podreptała w kierunku biblioteki.

Głęboko w otchłaniach piekielnych, gdzie panuje wyłącznie zło, a nienazwane koszmary czają się w mrokach... no dobra, to był Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu. Piekło, Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu, co za różnica? To i tak jedno i to samo. Czworo mrocznych studentów siedziało przy stole w jednym, mrocznym celu...

- Ha! Mam parking! – wrzasnęła Pansy. Draco skrzywił się.

- No i? Ja mam pięć hoteli. – odciął się Crabbe. Pansy, Draco, Crabbe i Goyle grali w ... Monopoly. Tralalala. Niom.

- Musimy coś zrobić Potterowi. – doszedł do wniosku Draco, skacząc pionkiem po planszy. Zatrzymał się na jednym z hoteli Crabbe'a.

- Spróbuj wyrzucić trójkę. – doradziła Ashley zza pleców Goyle'a. Wszyscy podnieśli głowy ze zdziwieniem.

- Co ty tu robisz? – wydarła się Pansy opluwając wszystko dookoła. Ashley wytarła ślinę ze swojej bluzki i odparła spokojnie:

- Jestem Ashley.

Crabbe i Goyle pokiwali głowami głupkowato. Pansy się skrzywiła. Draco przesunął się, by zrobić Ashley miejsce obok siebie.

- Spiskujemy przeciwko Potterowi. – obwieścił dramatycznie. Pozostała trójka Ślizgonów zaśmiała się złowieszczo. Mina Ashley była idealnie obojętna.

- Fajnie. Teraz muszę zniknąć dokładnie tak, jak się pojawiłam. – powiedziała i zniknęła. Pansy odrzuciła włosy do tyłu.

- Też bym tak potrafiła jak bym chciała. – stwierdziła buńczucznie. Pozostali Ślizgoni udali, że się z tym zgadzają, po czym powrócili do gry. Tralala.

Harry Potter najzwyczajniej w świecie szedł korytarzem, gdy nagle usłyszał krzyk. Przerażający, dziewczęcy wrzask. Harry szybko ruszył w kierunku, z którego dochodził ten dźwięk i znalazł się przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Nauczyciele byli wszędzie – wrzeszczeli, moczyli się i próbowali znaleźć jakieś kryjówki. Dumbledore podszedł do Harry'ego i położył dłonie na jego ramionach.

- Harry, obawiam się, że Voldemort zaatakował zamek. – powiedział pchając Harry'ego ku drzwiom, a jednocześnie uchylając się przed oszalałymi profesorami biegającymi tam i z powrotem jak kurczaki, którym odcięto głowy.

- Musisz zrozumieć, Harry – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore zatrzymując się tuż przed drzwiami. – że twoje bezpieczeństwo jest naszym głównym priorytetem.

Powiedziawszy to, dyrektor otworzył drzwi i wypchnął Harry'ego na zewnątrz.

- Powodzenia! Uda ci się! - krzyknął któryś z nauczycieli, a Dumbledore zamknął drzwi tuż przed nosem Harry'ego. Chłopiec odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem i armią Śmierciożerców. Prawie się zmoczył.

- HOHO! ZABIJMY CHŁOPCA – KTÓRY – PRZEŻYŁ!!! – wrzasnął jeden ze Śmierciożerców. – Avada kedavra! – dodał. Błysnęło zielone światło i...

Voldemort padł. Martwy. Klątwa trafiła go przez przypadek. Między Śmierciożercami zaległa grobowa cisza. Harry wpatrywał się zszokowany w zwłoki Czarnego Pana.

- O cholera... W NOGI! – krzyknął Malfoy. Śmierciożercy rozproszyli się i każdy uciekł w inną stronę. Tylko jeden z nich został na chwilę żeby przeszukać kieszenie Voldemorta, a potem i on umknął. Harry stał w miejscu totalnie spetryfikowany, kiedy z zamku dały się słyszeć wiwaty i drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się.

- Mój drogi chłopcze! Pokonałeś Voldemorta! Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru! – ucieszył się Dumbledore. Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Ale ja nie... – przerwały mu oklaski.

- Harry Potterze, jesteś moim idolem. – powiedział Snape znad ramienia dyrektora. Wszyscy wiwatowali i podnieśli Harry'ego do góry.

- Zaraz! Dostałem tylko dwadzieścia punktów?! – wrzasnął Harry oburzony. Wszyscy znowu zaczęli klaskać. Nagle ktoś z tłumu krzyknął:

- Piwo kremowe dla każdego! Snape stawia!

Rozległy się kolejne wiwaty i wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku Trzech Mioteł.

- CO?! – wrzasnął Snape gdy ruszył za tą grupą wariatów. Syriusz parsknął śmiechem gdzieś z tyłu.

Wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Z wyjątkiem Snape'a, który żyje w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu i hoduje owce.

EPOLOG:

Po tym, jak Voldemort został pokonany, a Snape zajął się hodowlą owiec, oto co stało się z pozostałymi...

Peter Pettigrew został przyłapany na płaceniu striptizerce fałszywymi pieniędzmi.

Syriuszowi Blackowi dano lizaka i ogłoszono go niewinnym.

Remus Lupin szaleńczo zakochał się w kobiecie o imieniu Sheila. Okazała się ona jednak starannie ucharakteryzowanym Śmierciożercą. Wielki, fioletowy turban, który nosiła niestety nie wzbudził niczyich podejrzeń. Zabrała Remusowi wszystkie pieniądze i kąpielowy dywanik. Teraz Remus mieszka z trzema małymi świnkami.

Hermiona Granger ukończyła szkołę z najlepszym wynikiem i została nauczycielką Zaklęć. Na swoje nieszczęście uczyła dzieci Freda i George'a Weasley'ów. Za dwa miesiące opuści szpital Św. Munga.

Ron Weasley mieszka w piwnicy swoich rodziców. Nie pomogło mu zapoznanie się z mugolską telewizją. Teraz uczęszcza na zjazdy fanów Star Trek i kolekcjonuje figurki Power Puff Girl.

Harry Potter został Ministrem Magii. Jego życie było wyjątkowo nudne, co zrównoważyło chaotyczny bajzel, jakim było jego dzieciństwo.

Po uniewinnieniu Syriusz Black powrócił do swojego zwykłego trybu życia. Trzydziestokilkuletni mężczyzna zachowujący się jak dwudziestolatek nieco przerażał swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Dopiero gdy Harry odbył z nim poważną rozmowę zaczął zachowywać się adekwatnie do swojego wieku. I znów nosi majtki.

Koniec.


End file.
